Talk:WFC 2014/Qualification
I thought wanted to do eight groups of four? That looks like a group of six. 77topaz (talk) 21:00, October 12, 2013 (UTC) This is just the FIFA template I copied, so will fix. HORTON11: • 21:01, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, it currently seems to have groups of eight. :P Do we make the qualifiers home-and-away (double round-robin) or single venue (single round-robin)? 77topaz (talk) 21:04, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Sorry. HORTON11: • 21:06, October 12, 2013 (UTC) What type of round-robin should we use? And roughly how many teams should we use for each confederation? 77topaz (talk) 21:07, October 12, 2013 (UTC) A greater preference for Asian and European teams should be considered, but we can also go with around 5 from Africa, Asia, Europe and the Americas as an average. HORTON11: • 21:16, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Would you like me to help you with suggestions? 77topaz (talk) 21:54, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Also, wouldn't October 2012 be a bit too early for the qualification to start, only a few months after WFC 2012? And do you want me to help you with the results? And what type of round-robin will we use? 77topaz (talk) 22:10, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Well I added all the nations but feel free to replace some if you find good ones, but keep Singapore, Paraguay and the wikinations. I really have to go to sleep now but I added a template of how the matches will be done, so it would be a great help if you could set up the dates for matches using it. HORTON11: • 22:11, October 12, 2013 (UTC) That would strongly depend on whether the matches are single (like the WFC final tournament) or double (like most FIFA qualification) round-robin. :P 77topaz (talk) 22:14, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Double. HORTON11: • 22:17, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Okay. That means there would be six matchdays for each group. 77topaz (talk) 22:21, October 12, 2013 (UTC) I've posted the matches for the first matchday for each group. Do you want me to work on the results as well? 77topaz (talk) 02:39, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Also, it might be useful to put the matchdays in pairs a few days apart, as FIFA usually does (to lessen travel times, I believe). 77topaz (talk) 07:49, October 13, 2013 (UTC) I was thinking of one matchday/month, with the last one in March. or if we just did one in the winter months Dec. or Jan. we'd hold the last matchday in April. HORTON11: • 14:56, October 13, 2013 (UTC) When were you thinking of holding the WFC itself, then? Also, would you appreciate my help with the results? 77topaz (talk) 04:41, October 14, 2013 (UTC) It would be in the summer months, some time before or after the world cup. Well seeing as you already have league matches to do, I can do the qualifying matches and if you'd like you can do the results for the finals (plus I'm using the fifa game to play out the results. HORTON11: • 15:54, October 14, 2013 (UTC) The league matches and these matchdays would never overlap, though, as players would have to be able to play for their national team. 77topaz (talk) 02:48, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Group H Go Mäöres!! :P --OuWTB 06:22, October 15, 2013 (UTC) : So who'd you pick if Mäöres and Lovia met in the finals (that is if they qualify). HORTON11: • 13:29, October 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Mäöres of course :P --OuWTB 09:19, October 19, 2013 (UTC) :::Well imagine the political shitstorm you'll have if the Lovian PM is seen supporting their rivals. HORTON11: • 14:07, October 22, 2013 (UTC) :::: :o Well, imagine the outrage of Oceana nationalists if I'd support Lovia :o --OuWTB 08:14, October 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Despite the nationalists views on Oceana, it is not independent and does not have it's own team. Lovia is there team, and there are a number of Oceana players in the squad. And tell me this Oos, would you risk alienating support as PM in most of Lovia in order to appease a few in your role as state governor? HORTON11: • 16:55, October 24, 2013 (UTC) :::::: :o Let me rephrase this question: Are you pro Lovia or pro Oceana? If I had to choose between being Lovian PM or being Oshenna Gonner, I'd choose Oshenna Gonner though :P --OuWTB 08:59, October 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::::: Being pro one does not mean you have to be against the other. HORTON11: • 19:10, October 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Well, in case of which team to support it does :P I'm the main contributor to Mäöres, so I have a natural obligation to support that country :P --OuWTB 09:28, October 27, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::Well you're the PM of Lovia. You can't be seen supporting someone else. How would it look if Geert Wilders or King Willem supported Germany or Belgium in the World Cup? HORTON11: • 12:45, October 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::Well, I'm not sure whether that's comparable. After all, I have been PM of Lovia ánd Mäöres at the same time. I guess when there's a match between Lovia and Mäöres I just gotta be neutral :P --OuWTB 18:44, October 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::Nooooooooooooo. Strasland lost to Lovia!!!!!! And Pintona was crushed. But Go Strasland! 03:25, October 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::A win for Kemburg is good, keep it up lads. Great work, Brunant too for a nice victory. 07:40, October 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::Did Horton allow you to switch Rwanda to Kemburg, Happy? It's a rather new wikination, isn't it? 77topaz (talk) 08:30, October 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::The problem is.... It seems I didn't change Rwanda to Kemburg, Horton did. 19:50, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Calendar Ok, here 's a rough calendar of matches of all competitions. Domestic leagues are on weekends, the Brunanter cup at the start of the month (midweek), Leaders League matches in the middle of the month (midweek) and WFC qualifying at the end of the month (midweek). We should probably have other wikinations follow this calendar to avoid conflicting matches. HORTON11: • 16:08, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Pintona S do you guys think that Pintona can qualfy for the actual tournament? 03:30, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Possibly. 77topaz (talk) 04:55, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Horton, something seems to keep glitching with the code for matches were a team scores no goals. When I open the editor, some of the code seems to disappear, but it doesn't seem to show in the edit history. 77topaz (talk) 10:45, December 9, 2013 (UTC) It's probably something that just happens automatically. Guess we'll just have to deal with that. HORTON11: • 15:53, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Hmm... looks like the tables for groups A, B, E and H aren't fully up-to-date/correct. 77topaz (talk) 19:12, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Done, and what about Traspes for hosts? HORTON11: • 16:05, December 11, 2013 (UTC) We should have the host outside of Europe, the last three WFCs were all hosted in European countries. Also, Malawi is still missing a match in the table. 77topaz (talk) 04:24, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Lovia? HORTON11: • 18:12, December 16, 2013 (UTC) They're participating in the qualifiers, and there's already news etc. about them doing so. :/ 77topaz (talk) 11:21, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Well, what about Kemburg or Traspes? Both are new rising nations. 09:22, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Kemburg is qualifying and Topaz doesn't want another European host. HORTON11: • 18:46, January 5, 2014 (UTC) It isn't the 7th of January yet! Why are those results already there? I'll do the results for the other ones, anyway. 77topaz (talk) 21:15, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Also, that Group A match is not correct, that match would occur on the last matching - the matches this matchday would be Liechtenstein vs. Kemburg and Singapore vs. Libertas. 77topaz (talk) 21:44, January 5, 2014 (UTC) I had played the results for some of the games on the weekend so I just added them then. And happy made the group one match, it should technically be LIE v KEM, though the order is not that important. HORTON11: • 14:04, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Happy wrote that the schedule "was changed for political reasons", which doesn't really make sense. 77topaz (talk) 20:01, January 7, 2014 (UTC) We should just remove it. HORTON11: • 17:10, January 8, 2014 (UTC) And just redo the matchday normally? 77topaz (talk) 19:58, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Sure, though I was talking about the political reasons message. HORTON11: • 18:02, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Group A does stand apart from the other groups through the schedule difference, though. Also, shouldn't Singapore be leading the group, since they have more goals scored? Additionally, I think that the 0-0 draw in Group D is vaguely odd, considering the Maldives' performance in the 2013 SAFF Championship - I'd expect a result more similar to their 10-0 and 8-2 wins over Sri Lanka and Bhutan respectively, especially considering the Maldives are playing at home. 77topaz (talk) 23:07, January 9, 2014 (UTC) A number of the tables are still out of date from the previous matchday. :P 77topaz (talk) 03:20, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Do you think you could help me with that? HORTON11: • 14:45, February 5, 2014 (UTC) The tables for E, G and H are still not fully complete. But, the next matchday is soon, anyway. 77topaz (talk) 20:52, February 5, 2014 (UTC) The tables for Groups D, F and G seem to have some errors. 77topaz (talk) 20:07, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Libertas U23 I just want to say Libertas is participating in this tournament with its U23 national team. So please chose other players (just create them when you need). Wabba The I (talk) 14:21, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Why? Libertas already had their full players in the tournament participating and it's an important event (the main players will not go to a world cup so this is their chance at winning a trophy). HORTON11: • 15:00, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Wabba, why did you change around those Libertas players? The ones you named don't even appear on the Libertas team's page. :P 77topaz (talk) 05:44, May 12, 2014 (UTC) And does the U-23 team even have a squad? 77topaz (talk) 05:45, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Well the players Wabba listed are in the U23 team, so we should respect his wishes then. 13:29, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Group D error There's an error in the Group D table. :P Maldives got two wins and three draws, while Strasland had two wins and two draws, so it should've actually been the Maldives who qualified for WFC 2014, not Strasland. :P 77topaz (talk) 23:00, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Damn. It's a bit too late to do anything about that. We can just say that Maldives retired from the tournament or something. 16:28, November 28, 2014 (UTC)